Futuristic Romantic
by videl654
Summary: "It was a quick kiss, only lasting two seconds. But to Bulma, it meant so much." A collection of oneshots in the Mirai Timeline, due to me accepting a challenge of sorts. Mirai GohanxMirai Bulma. Rated T for now, but may be Rated M, cus you can't spell smut or lemon without it.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, terrible summary. I honestly couldn't think of a better summary or title, so bear with me. And hey, people ship Trunks and Mai. Why can't I ship this? Well, I don't necessarily ship it, but I find it as a rather… interesting couple. I never thought about this until I saw a comment on YouTube mention it. So, I challenged myself to write about it. Enjoy. I hope Bulma or Gohan aren't out of character. I hate it when someone's out of character.**

* * *

Bulma walked through the dark and desolate hallways of the Capsule Corp compound, the moonlight slipping through the cracked windows. It had been a long day full of grueling work, what with feeding and taking care of currently homeless survivors and all.

Ever since the androids came, not one person could be called "casual". Everyone was on guard, in case of another attack. It had been years, though, and everyone had gotten a bit used to the fear ridden lives they were forced to live. But they were still scared. After all, nothing but tragedy had followed after Goku passed away.

Bulma entered her bedroom, dressed in her night attire, and sat on her bed. She closed her eyes, and reflected on the past.

She remembered when she first met Goku. In retrospect, she was more than happy she didn't kill him with her gun. She laughed bitterly, imagining the results that would surface if she did.

Her laugh died down, and a frown formed as she started to remember the naïve Saiyan. The way he would smile, the enormous amounts of food he would eat in one meal, the amazing way he would pull through any situation that surfaced.

Pull through any situation… For a second, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Of all the times he made it through something, he died this time. And this time, there was no coming back. She laid down on the soft and comfortable covers, savoring each second of tranquility gained. She knew it wouldn't last.

She started to remember Yamcha. She remembered the days of their relationship and how he would attract all the ladies while she would get jealous. But he treated her with care. Even after Vegeta became her lover, he was still a good friend, and supported her until the end.

Until _his_ end.

Bulma twisted her body around in the bed, not wanting to remember anymore. It was in the past, and she should forget the past, right? It had been years.

But no matter how she resisted, her mind wandered to Vegeta. She remembered him fondly. He rarely ever smiled, and if he did, it would be out of sheer pride. But after Goku died, all his smiles ceased.

She remembered the first time they had engaged in fornication with him. He was the least bit gentle with her. She remembered how she would feel both pain and pleasure with each thrust.

When she was pregnant with Trunks, he had completely abandoned her. Only her parents, Yamcha, and her other friends were there for her. She could never forgive him for that, and they would always fight, but there was something about him that she just couldn't resist.

Maybe it was because of their own battles and contrasts that she loved him.

But then the androids came for him. And then they killed him and the rest of her friends. Piccolo was dead, so it was hopeless. No more Dragon Balls.

Bulma buried her face in her pillow. She wished it would end. She had to make sure they wouldn't get Trunks or Gohan. But how? She was human, after all. She wasn't a Saiyan and she couldn't even fly like Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin could. She had no powers, whatsoever.

At least Chi-Chi knew martial arts, and could probably defeat a Super Saiyan in battle while angry. But everyone was getting older. Bulma felt like the only way to aid in this battle was to cheer them on. And that wasn't much.

She felt useless. She felt empty.

A knock at her door disrupted her thoughts. "Hey, Bulma. Can I come in?" She knew that voice all too well.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

The door creaked open and in the opening revealed to be a tall, muscular man with short hair. He wore a nearly identical gi to Goku.

It was Gohan.

When she saw him, she couldn't help but feel her heartbeat quicken slightly.

He had a little bit of every man she ever truly loved. Goku's calming and joking, yet serious personality, Yamcha's physique, and Vegeta's determination to fight. Maybe that was why whenever he came close to her, her heartbeat would do that.

Gohan was one of the only people left alive that she treasured in her life, besides Trunks and her parents, of course. She felt a strange attraction to him when ever he came. She didn't want him to leave.

She lifted herself up. "Is Trunks asleep?" She asked, trying to hide any emotion that might show in her voice.

Gohan nodded. "It's ok to rest now. I just hope tomorrow's the same." He scratched his head and laughed. Just like Goku used to.

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, me too. Things just haven't turned out great ever since we came from Namek." She shifted her legs over the edge of the bed. "I actually prefer that trip more than this."

Gohan sat next to her, her cheeks beginning to tint in a pink color. "Really? You were complaining the **whole** time!"

Bulma furrowed her brows, and blushed even more out of embarrassment. "Well, what would you do if you couldn't fly and was waiting for **a certain someone to come SAVE YOU?!** " She erupted.

Gohan laughed again. Bulma was seething with rage, remembering fondly the rocks threatening to crumble and drop her into the lava during her final moments on Planet Namek.

"That's the Bulma I know." He said. Bulma was shocked. How did he know she was feeling down?

A deep silence surrounded them.

Bulma glanced at him. She leaned on his shoulder. "Gohan. Promise me and Trunks something."

He looked at her curiously. The moonlight lit her face, showing her sapphire eyes look endearingly at him. "What is it, Bulma?"

Her hands clenched at her nightgown's fabric . "That you won't die." Tears stung her eyes as she thought about him passing away. Leaving Trunks. Leaving her.

Gohan was silent. He knew it was a promise he would have a hard time keeping. Yet...

He put his arm around her shoulders. "I promise." She stared at his now serious expression. He was staring back, a determined look on his face. "For Trunks and for you."

She smiled slightly. You better keep it, because if you break that promise, you're gonna get it." She pointed her index finger at him.

"Hey, I said I promised, didn't I?" He raised his hands up in surrender.

Another silence.

Without thinking, she found herself plant a kiss on his lips.

It was a quick kiss, only lasting two seconds. But to Bulma, it meant so much.

"Bulma? What was that?" Gohan stared at her with a baffled look.

She was silent, saying not a word. He called her name again, only to receive the same response. She kept looking down at her legs.

He finally gave up and stood. "We'll talk later." He said, before walking out the room. He gave one last look at her before slowly closing the door.

She continued to look at her legs. "Good question, Gohan. What _was_ that?"

* * *

 **This was actually supposed to be a oneshot with smut in it, but I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff, and I guess I felt like writing a bit more for this story. Well, a peculiar couple, isn't it? I hope you liked this one, though. It might contain some smut in later chapters, but I don't know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wonder what Future Trunks is up to? Is there, like, a status update on how life in an post-apocalyptic world is? Well, who knows. I hope Buu didn't kill them all. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Thanks for liking it, and I hope you enjoy! Gonna be some drama about the promise they made… You probably already know this, but this one takes place after the battle with the androids at the amusement park.**

* * *

Gohan slowly opened his eyes, only to find a worried and slightly irritated looking Bulma staring straight down at him.

"Gohan-" She started.

"Don't even say it, Bulma. I did what I had to do." He interrupted. Bulma grit her teeth.

She shook her head and sighed. "No. You could've gotten killed, and you know it. You lost an arm for goodness sake!"

"I mean, do you know how **worried** I was when Trunks carried you here and you were all beaten up?! You have to stop being so reckless! I tell Trunks this all the time, and now I'm telling you!"

Bulma started feeling a whirlwind of emotions within herself. Anger, sadness, worry, relief. Oh goodness. She was beginning to sound like Chi-Chi, too. After all, person she cared about almost more than anyone else almost got killed. What was she supposed to think?

As Bulma finished her rant, fists shaking, she sighed loudly and rubbed her head. "You made a promise, remember? To me and Trunks. And that promise was that you wouldn't die. And what do I find? You half-dead!"

Gohan looked out a window, staring at the broken and crumbling buildings. "I made two promises, both to you and the people of Earth. To stay with you, and protect the Earth from the androids for Dad and the others." He glanced at Bulma before looking back at the ruins.

"I'll do anything to prevent this planet from turning to rubble, including risking my life. But I don't want to break your promise, either. I'm torn, Bulma." He sounded stressed for a second, but Bulma didn't catch onto it.

She felt a pang in her chest. As much as she wanted the Earth to be saved, she didn't want Gohan to risk his life for it. What if she lost him? She didn't know what she would do.

"But, Gohan, you don't have to do this! You should train more, and then, when you finally ready, defeat the androids! Do you honestly think almost getting **killed** is going to-"

"But these people need to be saved now! Are you trying to convince me to not try and save them?" He said, a hint of anger in his voice. Her eyes widened.

She couldn't believe it. Did he really think that? That she would betray the human race like that?

At a complete loss of words, she laughed a hollow laugh. "Ha. I just can't win, can I?" She had completely given up. After all, making him angry was the last thing she wanted to do.

Realizing she was done, he opened his mouth to speak. "Listen, I just didn't want to upset you. I know how much you care about me."

 _No, you really don't…_ She thought.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Just make sure you actually **keep** your promise, ok? Both of them. And try not to get beaten half to death."

He nodded, a determined smile on his face. "I'll defeat them. One day, I will. That's a promise."

And nothing more about it was said. They knew they could trust each other, and they both knew everything would be alright. What more was there to say?

Bulma enjoyed the silence combined with his presence. It made her feel at ease, calm. She wanted it to last forever. Just the two of them.

"Bulma," He started. "What happened last night? You never answered." Gohan looked at her with worry.

Her breath hitched in her throat. The silence she treasured ever so dearly was shattered with a question not even she was sure of.

It had happened so suddenly for her, as if on instinct. How was she to explain that?

"Um... I..." She scratched her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "Well, you see... It's..." She started to tense.

"It was for science purposes...?"

All the smartest minds were probably rolling in their graves. At first, Gohan said nothing. Hopefully he would drop it so she wouldn't embarrass herself any further.

Gohan started trembling and covered his mouth. "Huh?! Are you- Are you crying?!" She was now in panic mode.

"Pfft... Ha... Hahaha... Hahahaha! Wow, Bulma, what an excuse!" He was laughing. "That's gotta be your worse one!" He said in between laughs. "Haha! Ouch!"

"Gosh, Gohan! Cool it down!" His laughing died down as she gently patted his shoulder.

Gohan breathed heavily, trying to stop the aching.

"J-Jokes asides... Why did you really do that? You w-want me to keep my word on my promises, right? So why are you lying to me?"

She didn't say a word. He wasn't stupid, so it was only natural he figured it out. But he wanted to hear her answer... So she let him hear it.

"Because I love you, Gohan. You mean so much to me. Too much. And I couldn't express it in any other way." And it was true. She was a genius, sure, but she couldn't find any way to express her feelings than through a kiss.

She didn't make eye contact with him after that. She had a feeling it would never happen between them. No. She was sure. She started to get nervous. The silence she once loved soon became her worst enemy.

Her hands were trembling. Was he ashamed? What was he thinking? Did he hate her now? Would he say it was no time for love in this apocalyptic future?

"Well…" She started, about to be driven mad from the silence. "You should rest. I don't want bother you with any drama, haha." She stood up, wanting to get out of the hospital room as soon as possible. The silence was mind-numbing and she wanted to hear anything.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand grab hers.

"No. Stay..." She felt herself being pulled back to her chair by a gentle force.

Bulma looked back at Gohan. Her heartbeat quickened, just like it always did when he was around. They stared into each other's eyes, each getting lost in the others'. Each containing sincerity and passion.

She cupped a hand on Gohan's cheek with a smile on her face.

"Of course."

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this one. I hope this doesn't seem like a generic love story, or something. Did the ending to the one feel rushed? Leave a review to help me improve, but until next time, see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated in weeks, I know, but that's only because, well… it's quite embarrassing, actually… Anyways, I'm sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual, but I felt like I shouldn't be keeping you waiting any longer. So, enjoy!**

It had been days since the Androids' last attack. Bulma had enjoyed the tranquil times, but she had an odd feeling it was too peaceful.

"Better cherish the moment," she said while washing the dishes. She sniffed the smell of dish detergent, taking in its lavender scent, completely oblivious to the sound of footsteps.

"Cherish what moment?" a curious and recognizable voice questioned.

"EEK!" Bulma screamed, dropping a dish in the process. She closed her eyes and flinched, expecting a 'crash' sound, but instead felt a gust of wind and heard nothing but a sigh of relief.

She opened her eyes and saw that Gohan had caught the plate. "Phew!" he looked up from the plate to her. "That was a close one!" He let out a small laugh.

Bulma crossed her arms, clearly unhappy. "You think it's funny scaring me like that?! You nearly gave me a **heart attack**!" she scolded while gesturing to her chest.

Gohan stood from his crouched position and scratched his head. "Sorry, Bulma. Good thing I didn't."

He held out the plate to her. "Sorry for scaring you."

Bulma couldn't help but sigh. "It's impossible to stay mad at you." She returned to washing the dishes. "Back from training Trunks, I see."

Gohan rested his arm on the counter, his face suddenly turning stern. "Yeah. It'd be best to train while the Androids have stopped attacking. Though, I don't expect this 'resting period' to go on for much longer." He paused before going on. "Trunks is doing great. You've raised him well."

Bulma shook her head. "I didn't do it alone. You've been like a father to him, training him, being with him..."

"I wouldn't have been able to do a lot of things without out you by my side, when I think about it…" Her voice trailed off and she looked at him.

They found themselves trapped in each other's gazes, not daring to look away, wishing that this moment would last forever. They inched closer to each other, just wanting to _be_ close.

"I always liked being this way with you…" she said, resting her head on his chest. "It makes me feel… safe…" she added.

She looked up at him. Her lips connected with his, a short kiss, before separating.

Gohan gave a look of surprise. Unlike their last kiss, however, he did the same and kissed her back, before separating.

Before they knew it, they both kissed each other, but this time, it was longer, deeper, more passionate, than their previous ones.

It seemed to be an eternity before they separated.

"Bulma, I-" She interrupted him with her finger on his lips.

"I know…" she whispered, before continuing the kiss.

It was on that day, that they accepted their love for each other. A silent, peaceful day, just as it should be.

 **Well, that's all I have for now! I promise I'll have more, though the date is uncertain… Don't worry, though. It's not like my next update is gonna be in 2016 or anything! I hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
